


Gone

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, F/F, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Secret Crush, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets herself killed saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara's heat vision sliced across the asteroid, slicing off several chunks of rocks which scattered away from the larger one. She continued to blast it, attempting to turn the asteroid into small pebbles or even dust. She put on a burst of speed and punched clean through it, leaving a gaping hole in the center which glowed with green energy. A pulse of green caught Kara by surprise, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.  
"Kara," Alex said through her sister's earpiece, "You ok? I lost your video feed. What's happening up there?"  
Kara could not respond, her vision was fading and she felt like she was suffocating. Recovering just slightly she managed to choke out a comment into the mouthpiece.  
"Kryptonite," Kara choked out, "The asteroid is lined with Kryptonite."  
"Get out of there, Kara. We'll find another way to stop this thing," Alex ordered.  
"No, Alex, there's no time," Kara said as she flew far enough away to not be under its effects anymore, "If we wait now it'll be too late. I'm sorry Alex. It's up to me to stop it."

* * *

 

The video feed from Kara returned, just in time to see the Kryptonite lined asteroid flying closer.

"Kara! Stop," Alex shouted but the blonde just ignored her and turned off her audio feed.

A blast of heat vision sliced through the asteroid, and one of the chunks flew towards Kara. She barely avoided it, and not even completely. The rock clipped her shoulder, slicing it open. She cried out in pain, blood oozing from the wound. A flash of blue flew past the camera screen, presumably Kara clutching at her wound. Kara's audio feed came back online just as another chunk of rock smashed into the camera.

"Alex listen to me," Kara said, "I can feel it. I'm over-taxing my powers I know. But there's no other way. Anything else we could do to stop this would take too long. I've destabilized it a bit, but it's going to take more to bring it down. I promise you that I will come back to Earth as soon as it's safe and the asteroid has been neutralized. I love you, Alex. If I don't make it back, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and we will meet again."

Kara's audio feed went silent again.

* * *

Kara boosted her speed, crashing heavily into the asteroid again. This time she was more prepared for the Kryptonite assault, and she released a blast of powerful heat vision through the center of the asteroid. It began to crumble and she boosted again, this time firing a final blast that brought it down to a size that would be destroyed on re-entry. She blacked out.

* * *

Alex's stomach exploded with pain. The first thought that crossed her mind was that something had happened to Kara.  
"Kara! Can you hear me? Kara!"

Alex remembered then that her sister's audio feed was off.  
"Get me a visual on Kara," Alex ordered, "I need to see her."

"Agent Danvers," Vasquez said, "we have an unidentified object falling from the sky above China, too small to be any kind of craft. I'm trying to get a better visual but it looks like it may be Supergirl."

Tears formed unbidden in Alex's eyes.

"Kara," she sobbed, "Why did you have to be such a hero?"  
She sank to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Director Henshaw sat beside her.  
"I may not have been as emotionally attached to her as you, however I cared about her. I feel her loss too Agent Danvers. She wouldn't want us to grieve for her, she'd want us to just keep on doing our typical things and being happy," He said gently.

"How can I be happy though? I mean I know we don't know for sure but Kara told me she was over-taxing her powers, she might have lost her powers while in space," Alex snapped.

"I...I'm sorry Alex."

"Agent Danvers, Director Henshaw, we have confirmation. The unidentified object falling from the sky was in fact Supergirl. She just crashed into the Great Wall, took out about half a mile worth by reports from Chinese border patrols," Vasquez said.  
Alex lost it then, storming off and out of the base.

* * *

Alex rapidly fired every round out of her side-arm into the target.

"I can't believe this," she said as she angrily slammed a new clip into her weapon and racked the slide back.

She holstered her pistol and walked to the heavy bag that hung nearby.

"Kara Danvers," she shouted as she punched the heavy bag, "such a well meaning idiot sometimes! Too good for her own wellbeing. Perfect. Beautiful. Smart, funny, compassionate. I was in love with her and I couldn't even tell her..."

Her final punch sent the heavy bag flying off the chain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the story was good as it is, but as everyone was complaining about me killing off Kara I figured I'd add a new chapter real quick. Anyway here's the second chapter and I hope you like it.

Three months had passed after Kara's death. The first day that Kara had been supposed to work Director Henshaw went to CatCo and brought a letter to Cat, saying that Kara needed some time away. As well as giving that letter to Cat, the Martian had been flying around helping people as Supergirl, so no one would know that Kara was dead. Alex was still grieving, she almost never talked to anyone without needing to, and every day she would just sit on her couch and sob for hours and hours all alone. She'd also taken up drinking, a habit she knew wasn't healthy but was one of the only things she could do to distract herself from Kara's death.  
Alex walked to the door of her apartment, to find it was ajar. She drew her weapon, clicking the safety to 'off' and entering. What she saw wasn't what she had expected. Kara was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Alex trained her weapon on Kara, the logical part of her brain telling her it wasn't actually her sister. But the emotional part told Alex that it was.  
"Kara? Is that you?"  
The blond nodded.  
"Yes it's me."  
"But I thought you were dead. Ok. If you're really Kara, tell me something only Kara and I would know," Alex said, still holding her gun on the woman.  
"When we were kids," Kara began, "We snuck out and went flying. While we were out, you told me something about yourself. You told me you liked girls."  
Alex lowered her gun.  
"It's really you," she said quietly, dropping her pistol and running to Kara.  
She wrapped the young blond hero in a tight hug, beginning to cry into her shoulder.  
"Kara I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"  
"I've missed you too," Kara said as she held Alex, "I was in China. My powers flickered out so I fell, but I regained them at the last second and the whole time I was falling they flickered on and off, I hit the Great Wall because I lost my flight but as I hit it my powers returned so I didn't die. Not dying blew out my powers again and I blacked out. A nice Chinese man took care of me for the 2 months I was unconscious, and then it took another month after I woke up for my powers to return and stay stable enough for me to try to fly back."  
"God Kara I'm so sorry I didn't come for you," Alex said, "I truly thought...I thought you were dead. If I had had any clue you were alive I would have come for you."  
"I know you would have," Kara said, "Though you wouldn't have found me."  
"Why not?"  
"The man who took care of me, he's a hermit. He is very well hidden, and I don't know why he hides but he does."  
"Listen Kara, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long long time ago," Alex said, "actually I should probably just show you, I don't know how well I could say it."  
Alex leaned in, kissing Kara on the mouth. They'd kissed before but not like this, this was more romantic then the several times they'd kissed before. Kara leaned in, returning the kiss. When Alex broke away she spoke awkwardly.  
"Kara, I'm in love with you," she said, "I was going to tell you but I didn't get up the courage before that disaster with the asteroid and all. Now that I have you back I needed to tell you before I lost you again."  
Kara smiled.  
"I love you too Alex."  
Kara leaned in and kissed Alex again.


End file.
